1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transformer, more particularly to a transformer capable of adjusting leakage magnetic flux.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional transformer 1 disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,424,247. The conventional transformer 1 includes two primary windings 12 wound respectively around two bar-shaped magnetic cores 13, and electromagnetically coupled to a primary winding 11 that is electromagnetically coupled to the magnetic cores 13.
After assembly of the magnetic cores 13 and the primary winding 11 and the secondary windings 12, leakage magnetic flux of the conventional transformer is decided. However, since the magnetic cores 13 are made of magnetic powder through sintering, an error in the size of each magnetic core 13 may occur due to expansion and contraction during sintering process. As a result, reluctances of the magnetic cores 13 are not identical, thereby resulting in a difference between the secondary windings 12 in power transfer.